


Fight For Your Right to Party

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: With the guys out of town, Kyle decides to throw the senior class' end of the year party at "Backstreet Manor" but like with most things the party stops in it's tracks when the guys arrive home early.
Kudos: 1





	Fight For Your Right to Party

“Take one, tell your friends, tell your parents…okay maybe not your parents” Gavin said handing everyone a neon colored flyer “Richardson” Gavin said to Kyle. 

“Senior party, Saturday night, my house, be there” he said handing him a flyer. 

“You’re doing this? I thought Owen volunteered?” Kyle asked closing his locker. 

“Who else? No one throws a party like me, besides I think Owen’s grandma had like a heart attack or something” Gavin said. 

“That’s horrible” Kyle said to him. 

“I guess…so, you going to be there?” he asked. 

“Maybe.” 

“Dude, you need this okay, this past year has been hell on earth you what with Winchester and his crazy dad…” 

“Yeah I know, I was there, thanks” Kyle said to him. 

“Last high school party, got to celebrate right?” Gavin asked. 

“Guess so” Kyle said. 

“Great, hope to see you and the rest of Jr. Backstreet there” Gavin said walking away “Hey, senior party, this Saturday” Gavin said handing out more fliers.

~*~

"Alright men get yourselves cleaned up!" Coach Reinhart yelled as his gym class made their way to the locker room. Kyle pulled his shirt over his head and opened his locker.

"Hey Richardson" Gavin said “I had an idea" Gavin said. 

"Congratulations! glad to know you didn't hit your head too hard this season" Kyle said. 

"Dick" Gavin said throwing his towel at him. 

"No, seriously…the senior party, why don’t you do it?" 

"Yeah, sure" Kyle said scoffing. 

"Why not you guys never have people over" Gavin said to him. 

"Yeah there's a reason for that" Kyle said to him. 

"Backstreet's on tour right?" Gavin asked.

"I think so" Kyle said. 

"See? If you guys cleaned up before they got back, they wouldn't have to know" Gavin said, Kyle turned to look at him "Come on just at least consider the idea." 

"I don't know it's kind of late to get the word out." 

"Hey, you say the word and I'll make sure it gets out" Gavin said to him.

~*~

Later that afternoon Kyle sat at the kitchen table deep in thought about Gavin's suggestion.

"Hey" Adam said opening the back door and coming in "What a day" he said setting his back pack on the table. 

"Oh yeah?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah, I'm almost through my second pack of cigarettes" Adam said to him. 

"You know you really need to quit smoking so much" Kyle said to him. 

"You know that has a real new year's resolution feel to it" Adam said to him. 

"Hey Adam?" Kyle asked. 

"What?" Adam asked in response. 

"How come we've never had a party?" Kyle asked. 

"You mean like with hats and balloons and cake and stuff?" Adam asked. 

"What are you eight?" Kyle asked him. 

"No a real party like Gavin has all the time you know" Kyle said to him.

"Because Backstreet would lose their shit" Adam said to him. 

"Well they're not here…and Gavin asked if I would take over the senior party." 

"Well well, Kyle, welcome to the dark side" Adam said to him "we've been waiting for you" he said. "can there still be cake?" Adam asked. 

"I guess...since when do you care about cake?" Kyle asked. 

"Everybody likes cake" Adam said to him.

"Hi" Harry said opening the door and coming in. 

"God damnit" Adam groaned. 

"Wow...can you at least wait until I leave the room first?" he asked irritated. 

"Harry, you got plans for Saturday?” 

"Oh yeah, I’m going with the Science club to the California Science Center” he said “Marshall’s dad works in one of their labs and is going to give us a tour, I can’t wait!” he said happily.

"So you'll be out of the house?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah" Harry said to him. 

"Thank god" Adam muttered. 

"Seriously, wait until I leave the room" Harry said to him as he went into the living room. 

"Guess we're having a party" Kyle said to Adam.

"I like this side of you Kyle Richardson" Adam said to him.

~*~

"Bradley how's the sound system?" Kyle asked.

"Ready to go, so you want to pay me now or...?" he asked. 

"I'm not paying you to play music in our living room" Kyle said to him. 

"Alright fine I guess I can do it for free...this time" Bradley said. 

"Here" Kyle said handing him a piece of paper. 

"What's this?" Bradley asked. 

"A list of music normal people like to listen to" Kyle said to him. 

"A playlist you're giving me a playlist?" Bradley asked. 

"I don't know if you're aware of this but not everyone listens to Motley Crue" Kyle said to him. 

"Well maybe they should! Maybe they'll gain some taste!" Bradley said. 

“We’re back” Natalie said, lugging two paper grocery bags in her arms. 

Neilson waddled in, his arms loaded down with groceries “Where am I going here?” he asked from behind the bags. 

“Just follow the sound of my voice” Natalie said, he took a step forward and fell forward “That helped” he said as the bags scattered around him, their contents spilling out. 

“Hey we got the food” Natalie said to Kyle.

“Oh great just put it in the kitchen” he said “Neilson I need you to help me move the couch” he said. 

“What am I a mule?” he asked himself, a donkey’s bray then rang out, Neilson turned to glare at Bradley who still stood behind the DJ equipment. 

“I had to” he said shrugging, trying not to laugh. 

Kyle turned to see Adam lying on the couch “Get up” he said. 

Adam looked up at him "Give me a ride" he said to him. 

“1, 2, 3,” Kyle counted as he and Neilson lifted the couch forward throwing Adam off and to the floor. 

Adam looked around bewildered “what the hell?!” he asked.

“I told you to move!” Kyle said to him. 

“Alright let’s move all the furniture into the den” he said “You too!” he said to Adam.

Adam groaned “Why do we need to pick it up? Why can’t we just slide it?” he asked. 

“It’ll scratch up the floor” Kyle said. 

_“It’ll scratch up the floor”_ Adam said in a mocking tone, Kyle glared at him “Alright alright you made your point no need for the scary eyebrows” Adam said to him.

~*~

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

Music played loudly as most of the high school population entered the house, groups of kids filling up the entire downstairs area of the house, the pool lights illuminating the water from below. The back patio lights shone as people congregated outside, the music pumped through small outdoor speakers. The music drowned out the sound of the phone ringing, each of their cellphones when unheard as several messages piled up on the machine and their respective voice mails.

"Dude I think this is the party of the century" Gavin said to Kyle. 

"Gavin's right man you pulled it off" Jared said. 

"Thanks for coming guys" Kyle said to them. 

"Hey, to Richardson" Jared said raising his red plastic cup. 

"To Richardson" Gavin said. 

“Nothing stopping you now” Gavin said. 

The door opened and Harry came in, followed by his science club buddies, he looked around in disbelief.

“I think you spoke too soon” Kyle said to Gavin "Oh...you're home" Kyle said approaching Harry. 

"What's all this?!" Harry asked looking around. 

"We're having a party" Kyle said to him. 

"That I can clearly see, we're not allowed to have parties remember?" Harry asked. 

"Harry it's just one night, we're going to clean all this up no one will know" Kyle said to him "What are you doing home anyways?" 

"I wanted to show the science club guys my lab" Harry said to him as Adam passed by. 

"Your lab? I know everyone has a different name for it but you really call it your lab?" Adam asked. 

"My _laboratory!_ " Harry said to him. 

"Harry come on, hey...so how many of you have ever been to a party before?" Kyle asked Harry's friends, they all stayed silent and looked at each other in confusion "I thought so" Kyle said nodding "Come on in, have fun, enjoy yourselves" he said to them. 

"Wow...a party at Kyle Richardson's house" one of them said to Harry "I can't believe this is happening" he said.

“Hey! What about the lab?” Harry asked them “Guys?!” he asked as they ignored him and joined the party “Guys!” he said once more as they scattered. 

“Harry come on, loosen up would you?” Kyle asked “It is **ONE** party, no one has to know” he said. 

“ _THIS_ is why you wanted me out of the house!” Harry said accusingly. 

“Why didn’t I know about this?” he asked. 

"You’re a narc” Adam said. 

“A narc?!” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, fancy word for tattle tale” Kyle said to him. 

“I know what it means!” Harry said. 

“Plus you know we figured you would trying to break this whole thing up” Adam said. 

“Darn right I am!” he said “alright everyone! Time to…” he said before Kyle clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth, his arm wrapped around Harry’s neck. 

“Nothing to see here folks! Have fun!” Kyle said to him “Harrison, we are having the party of the century right now and I am not about to let you screw it up all up!” Kyle said to Harry.  
“Now you can either keep your mouth shut and have fun or Adam and I can shove you down the laundry chute…again…” Kyle said. “Do you understand?” Kyle asked, Harry glared at him and managed to shake his head yes “Good” Kyle said letting him go. 

“Fine…have your fun but if you think I’m helping you clean all this up, you’re sorely mistaken!” Harry said to them. 

“Fine no problem but do I have your word that you’re not going to rat us out to Backstreet?” Kyle asked. 

“Why do you refer to them in third person?” Harry asked. 

“Harrison Drake!” Kyle said, 

Harry looked around, rolling his eyes “Fine, I won’t say anything” he said “I will be upstairs in my lab should anyone care to join me!” he said irritated. 

“You have a lab?” a girl asked him. 

“Oh” he said “Uh yeah” he said. 

“Like a real science lab?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I built it myself” he said. 

“That is so cool” she said. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Yeah I love science” she said “What kind of equipment do you have?” she asked. 

“Only the latest” Harry said “Do you go to our school?” he asked. 

“Oh no, I go to private school, I’ve been trying to get into the science club but they don’t allow girls to join” she said.

“Uh you want to check out the lab?” he asked. 

“I’d love to” she said “I’m Darcy.” 

“Harry, hi” he said he then turned to Kyle and Adam who looked at him impressed. as they went up the stairs.

“Well I’ll be damned… the geek got the girl” Adam said. 

“She doesn’t even go to our school! Man this party’s bigger than I thought” Kyle said happily.

~*~

"They pick up yet?" he asked as they sat in the airport.

"No they're probably out" he said when he heard the answering machine's outgoing message _”Hi, we’re not in right now so leave and message and we’ll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks”_ a voice went unheard on the answering machine, the volume of the music drowning out the machine’s loud beep. 

"Hey guys it's us, listen one of our appearances got cancelled, we're at the airport now, we should be home in a couple hours, we'll see you then, bye” he said before hanging up. Bradley’s phone screen lit up as it sat on top of one of the large speakers, the screen quickly went black without him noticing.

~*~

"Well Natalie" Tara said approaching Natalie, her friends standing behind her.

"Tara" Natalie said "Having fun?" she asked. 

"You kidding me? This party is amazing" Tara said. 

"So, I guess you really know your way around this place huh?" Tara asked. 

"Is that some cheap insult?" Natalie asked her. 

"Not at all, I just know you probably spend a lot of time over here...especially upstairs" Tara said, her friends snickered "Later" she said smiling smugly and walking away. 

Natalie attempted to go after her "Whoa" Neilson said hooking his arm around her waist "Let it go" he said to her trying to calm her down. 

"I'm fine" she said to him when she quickly turned around and went after Tara once again. 

"No" Bradley said picking her up and setting her down near Neilson. 

"That bitch is going to get it one of these days" Natalie said angrily. 

"Can we watch?" Neilson asked. 

"Oh my god" she groaned before walking away. 

"What'd I do?" he asked Bradley, who shrugged.

“Hey, Bradley Littrell and Neilson Carter, what’s up?” one of Harry’s friends said approaching them 

"Do we know you from somewhere?" Neilson asked. 

"I've only been in your class for the last 12 years" he said. 

"You have?" Bradley asked. 

"Yes!" he said. 

“What’s your name again?” Bradley asked. 

"Marshall!...Matthews?" he asked. 

"Isn't that Eminem's name?" Bradley asked Neilson. 

"That's Marshall _Mathers_ " Marshall said "Maybe you'll recognize this" Marshall said turning around, bringing his arms up as if to cover something. 

" _ **OH!**_ " they both said in realization. 

"You're **THAT** dude" Bradley said "Sorry, I just didn't know what you looked like from the front" Bradley said. 

"I didn't even know you had a name" Neilson said to him. 

"Wow" Marshall said to himself as he walked away. 

“Nice meeting you!” Neilson called out after him. 

“Pretty nice dude” Bradley said, Neilson nodded in agreement.

The night grew on and people kept showing up, surround the entire property as the music continued to play loudly. 

“Dude Backstreet’s Back _THAT’s_ your dad’s best song” Jared said to Kyle. 

“What? No way, it’s… _I Want It That Way_ ” Gavin said singing the title. 

“No wait, wait want to hear something about the Backstreet’s Back video?” Kyle asked laughing uncontrollably “We were like 5 right? They were shooting it right here in LA, so we went to visit the set, we get there and Harry…sees my dad in his lizard make up or whatever the hell he was, I still don’t know…” Kyle said as he and his friends continued laughing. “He **FREAKS** out, tries to run away, ends up running into his dad who was dressed as Dracula, and out came this loud high pitch scream "It was HILARIOUS” he said.

A car pulled up in the driveway "Oh for the love of god" he groaned in frustration. 

"Yep, looks like your typical high school party" he said getting out of the car. 

“Oh no” Neilson said nervously as he raced back inside “Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me, coming through” he said making his way to Bradley “Dude” Neilson said to him “Backstreet’s back” he said out of breath. 

“What are you on crack? I’m not playing that” Bradley said to him. 

“I don’t mean the song” Neilson said to him. 

“Oh… _oh!_ **Fuck!** ” Bradley said as they tried to scurry away, they turned to run and bumped into AJ. 

“Having fun?” AJ asked smiling at them “Nice party you got going on here” he said looking around.

"What _this?!_ we didn't know anything about this!" Bradley said to him.

"We were just out, minding our business and we come home to THIS!” Neilson said to him.

"Yeah we had no idea about any of this” Bradley said to him. 

“None" Neilson said to him. 

“Yeah, uh huh, let’s go” AJ said to them.

“Oh come on!” they complained as he pulled them into the kitchen. 

“Brian, Nick” AJ said pushing them into the kitchen “I caught Frick and Frack Jr. here trying to escape” he said .

Brian and Nick glared at them "Okay before you say anything else…this whole thing is not our fault” Bradley said. 

“Yeah this was all Kyle’s idea” Neilson said to them.

“It was, all Kyle” they said as they looked at them unamused “And you know…we thought you guys were supposed to be gone until Monday” Neilson said nervously. 

Brian picked up the answering machine and pressed the play button _"Hey guys it's us, listen one of our appearances got cancelled, we're at the airport now, we should be home in a couple hours, we'll see you then, bye”_ his voice said on the message. 

“Oh…” Bradley said “Yeah see we didn’t get that” 

“Yeah the music kind of…” Neilson said.

“Rooms" Brian said to them. 

"Now” Nick said angrily. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“Okay” Neilson said as they said ran towards the steps.

“Neilson, Bradley where did you guys…” Natalie said coming into the kitchen “Oh…Mr. Carter, Mr. Littrell…you’re back” she said nervously. 

“Goodnight Nat” Nick said. 

“Right” she said hurrying out the door.

~*~

The house finally cleared out as the boys all sat on the couch, they stood there glaring at them.

“So…how was your trip?” Adam asked. 

“Adam!” AJ said. 

“Don’t be cute, what the hell were you guys thinking?!” Brian asked them. 

“Just…WHY?” he asked “Why is it every time we turn our backs you guys do something stupid?!” Nick asked. 

“Have you met us?” Bradley asked. 

“What did we do wrong exactly?” Neilson said. 

“We clearly told you guys under no circumstances NO PARTIES!” 

“Alright, don’t blame them okay this was all my idea” Kyle said standing up. 

“Look you guys know how hard this year has been right? I mean come on Halloween, Prom Night they didn’t exactly go as we planned remember? I just wanted one night, one night where we could forget all of that and just have fun, but you guys are right, it was wrong and I’m sorry” Kyle said sitting back down. 

Brian sighed “Look I know you guys got a raw deal, we know for the past year and a half you were robbed of a normal high school experience and it’s not fair.” 

“And I just want to point out that you all had a few parties just like this one back in the day that may have resulted in one of or two of us” Adam said. 

“Not me…I was conceived after a Poison concert” Bradley said. 

“How do you know that?!” Brian asked. 

“Jason told me” Bradley said to him. 

“Why…okay…under the circumstances we’ll let this one slide, it was your last high school party afterall.” 

“But you’re cleaning up this mess, I don’t care if it takes you guys all night” he said. 

“Yeah we were afraid of that” Adam said. 

“We’re tired, it’s been a long night, we’re going to bed, see you guys in the morning” AJ said. 

“Night” they all said as they went upstairs. 

Kyle sighed “better get started” he said as they each stood up from the couch, picking up brooms and trash bags. 

They heard a girl laughing as Harry and Darcy came down the living room stairs “I had fun tonight Harry, your lab is incredible, thanks for showing me” she said. 

“Yeah no problem” Harry said smiling at her. 

“Call me sometime” she said giving him a slip of paper. 

“Oh I will” he said. 

“Night” he said. 

“Night” she said as they kissed. 

The door shut, the other boys looked at Harry in complete and utter shock and confusion as he flashed a smug grin, walking past them to the kitchen “That’s right!” he said before going into the kitchen.


End file.
